1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multimode accessible storage facility.
The present invention further relates to method for storing a row of data elements.
The present invention further relates to a method for retrieving a block of data elements.
2. Related Art
Many image processing algorithms require that arbitrary blocks of image data are rapidly available. Accordingly for these algorithms a storage facility having a blockwise access is mandatory. On the other hand input data for these algorithms is usually provided linearly in a raster scan fashion. Likewise it may be necessary to provide the processed data again in raster scan fashion. It is further noted that user requirements with respect to processing speed, and raster size are rapidly growing to enable real-time realistic scene rendering.
WO2006/120620 describes an image processing circuit with a block accessible buffer memory. The buffer memory comprises a plurality of rows of memory circuits for storing pixel values from a window. The memory circuits are arranged as shift circuits, each for a respective row and arranged to shift assignment of pixel values from the respective row to the groups.
There is a need to provide for a storage facility that efficiently supports both access in a raster scan fashion as well as access in a blockwise fashion in a standard multi-bank memory.